Promises of the Dead
by cottoncandylover11
Summary: Dh spoliers.  Okay so basically, Fred died and Angelina is pregnant with his son.  She has to give him up for adoption.  Basiclly his life.  Rated T for future chapters.
1. Death, Mourning,and Katie

**Disclaimer: OK, J.K. is the second richest women in the world. If I were her I would be shooting for first and writing a new book not writing Fan fiction.**

Fred. Angelina thought with annoyance. It can't be time for work already.

Angelina slowly took in her surroundings. _Wait, this isn't my flat._ Someone called her name again. _That's not Fred._ Katie emerged through the doorway.

"So you are awake."

"Yeah, where am I?"

"The Hogs Head, we walked here last night after the battle ended." It all was coming back to her now. The battle, the fight, the death…

"Angelina," he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Fighting, I got the message and I wasn't about to let everyone else fight."

"But you could die; I wouldn't want to lose you."

"You have just the same chance of dying and I'm not just going to sit back and let you have all the fun"

"Fine, but don't leave my side."

"Okay."

Then In the confusion of the battle they were separated. Next thing she knew Fred was dead on the table.

"Angelina, are you okay?" Angelina snapped out of her flashback and answered…

"He's dead, Fred, the love of my life is dead. Isn't he? It wasn't just a horrible dream, was it?"

"I'm sorry"

"How is it in here?" said George. Now looking at George you could tell he had slept less than her, she cried herself to sleep at two. Then she fully saw Katie and she wasn't in much better shape. Angelina could see her makeup smeared and huge shadows under her eyes. "Angelina, he loved you."

"What?"

"He told me, he was going to marry you, and he said there was no girl he would have rather spent his life with."

"I know. He gave me this." She held her hand to show an engagement ring.

"Wait, Fred asked you to marry him?" Katie interrupted.

"Yeah, but we only told one other person." She looked at George. "If you don't mind I think I'll be heading home. When's the funeral?"

"Next week."

"Alright." And with that she stood up, took a step and appeared home. Once she was home she threw herself on her bed and sobbed. For two days all she did was cry. That is cry and eat. She couldn't risk killing it. Nobody not even George knew why Fred had given her the ring so soon. He had told George he was going to give it to her on their two year anniversary. They would know soon enough though she couldn't hide it forever.

Knock, knock. "Come in." Angelina groaned. It was Katie.

"Angelina, are you alright?"

"No, Katie, I'm pregnant."

**A/N: OK so here is the first chapter. Don't count on an update till next weekend at the earliest. I'm a really slow at typing and my week is really busy. Please review.**


	2. George, the News, and Mrs Weasly

What!

George calm down, Angelina screamed.

_Goodness, you would think I just told him I robbed__ Gringots, she thought._

Don't you tell me to calm down, you and Katie walk up to me right after the funeral and say, 'Hey George, guess what, I'm pregnant with your nephew.' It's like you just adopted a pigmy puff. Not like you just discovered that you were pregnant.

Actually I found out three weeks ago.

WHAT?! Bloody Hell Angelina, you and Fred, you and Fred got engaged three weeks ago!

Yeah, he gave it to me the day after I told him.

Bloody hell.

Is that all your going to say? demanded Katie.

What? No, I'm just surprised.

Well so was I, but I didn't start screaming curse words at the top of my lungs.

But Katie, don't you remember, you started screaming about how that was a horrible joke to play on you, and three days before the funeral to. intervened Angelina. _Well he took it better than I thought he would; know I just have to tell his parents._ Actually, this was the group of people she was most afraid of telling. The Weaslys. What were they going to say when they found out that she and Fred were engaged, and she was pregnant?

She went to visit the Weaslys. The incomplete Quidditch team was meeting there for tea, and she was going to break the news there. When she got there, Molly was already getting the tea ready. _Perfect, I can talk to Molly first; it will be a lot easier._

Molly, I need to talk to you.

Yes dear?

Fred, Fred and I, we, we were engaged.

What?

And I, I was, am, pregnant, with your grandson.

Why, I didn't know.

Yes, we decided to tell you later, after the war settled a bit.

Oh, oh my, well, if you need anything, just let me know.

Thanks Molly, will do. Harry and Ginny came down from upstairs, closely followed my Ron and Hermione. The fire glowed green and one by one, the rest of the incomplete team stepped out of the fire.

**A/N: Sorry guys, last weekend, we took down our, computer and I was super busy with my school play last week, I wanted to get this chapter out but I don't know when I will update again. Sorry.**


	3. The truth, Ron and a surprise

"You have to tell them sometime and it can't wait until you're in the hospital."

"But…"

"Angelina, be reasonable, we're all here and there isn't any better time to do it." George and Katie had cornered Angelina in the kitchen after the team had been at the Weasly's for an hour. The rest of the team was in the living room and they had volunteered to get some of food. It had now been another half an hour and Angelina was just as hesitant as she was before.

"What's taking them so long?" wondered Hermione. "Their tea is getting cold."

"I'll go check," volunteered Ron, wanting to escape from the crying that was in place. And, he was extremely hungry.

"I'll go with you," Harry said, thinking the same thing. The two left the room and headed toward the kitchen. A few feet from the door, Ron stopped. "What is it?"

"Shh, listen," Ron replied.

"I know I have to tell them but what am I supposed to say? 'Hey everybody, guess what, Fred and I were engaged and I'm pregnant' yeah, that will blow over well. I can see Ron's face now."

"YOU'RE WHAT?! HOW, WHEN, WITH MY BROTHER?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE PREGNANT?! YOU, FRED, BLODDY HELL!! ANGELINA!! HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?! WHEN EXACTLY WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING US?! BLOODY HELL!! BLOODY HELL!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY!!" Ron had jumped in to the kitchen and started to scream at Angelina. He was steadily growing red in the face.

When he finished, his chest was puffing and his face was as red as a ripe tomato. By that time everybody was in the kitchen. "I think you have said quite enough Ronald," Hermione said. "Now Angeline, tell us what this sudden outburst by my fiancé was all about."

"What? Fiancé?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Opps, we were going to tell you when they got back." Hermione said. She was reddening as everyone looked at her with blunt amazement.

Then, Mrs. Weasly intervened. "What's all this shouting about?" She looked at everybody then sighed. "Okay, let's take this to the other room and Angeline can explain everything."

Angeline explained everything with only one more abrupt outburst from Ron. When it was clear that everyone understood and Ron had calmed down, she let Hermione take the floor. After she and Ron shared their news, the tea went on peacefully with more tears and some admiring of Hermione's ring.

**Ok, I got a sudden inspiration and this chapter just kind of came out. Don't count on anymore.**


End file.
